The broad objective of this program is to obtain a better understanding of the fundamental structure, organization and biological functions of connective tissues by a multidisciplinary approach, with particular emphasis on those tissues comprising the skeletal system and tooth. While a major portion of the research effort will be devoted to particular tissues such as bone, cartilage and tooth enamel, considerable effort will also be made in the study of connective tissues in general, since it is becoming more apparent that although there are certain structural and chemical features which are common to all of these tissues, small chemical and structural differences may be related to their different biological functions. Thus, a greater understanding and comprehension of the physiology of bone and tooth will ultimately rest on mutual considerations of the structure and function of connective tissues in general. It is hoped that by a diversified but concentrated research effort on the fundamental aspects of connective tissues at the molecular, tissue, organ and animal levels, we will be able to approach both diagnostic and therapeutic problems related to clinical pathology with a greater understanding of the underlying basic processes leading to disease.